Same Games, Different Rules
by Ronmione60
Summary: The games have been over for many years. Everyone has moved on. Katniss and Peeta have two kids while Haymitch and Effie have one. Finnick and Samantha hate each other but, they are having a baby together. The games have started up again and they have been reaped with Annie's son. Will they make it out alive or die trying. Let the begin again and may the odds be in your favor.
1. Chapter 1

N/A- First Hunger Games story. Please review and tell me how I can get better or anything else. Suzanne Collins owns all.

It was a cold day outside District 12. Samantha Cole turned up her coat and put her hood up. At seventeen years old she was tall for her age. She was very skinny with little meat to her arms and legs. Samantha walked to the bakery. Peeta was inside working with Katniss by his side. "Is Rue around?" Samantha asked.

Rue ran to Samantha and jumped on her back. She was short for eleven and loved to hunt like her mother. Her brother walked into the bakery. His hair was spiked and his look was rugged. "What is she doing here?" He asked.

Samantha had a history with him. Finnick didn't like her at all. "She hanging with me" said Rue.

Haymitch walked in. Samantha was hiding from him. "I thought I would find you here" he replied.

He had sobered up and Effie helped him along the way. They had a child together and married. "Dad, I want to hang" she said.

Haymitch had too many rules and was far to up tight at times. The loud speaker came on. "Districts it is time to start up the games again" President Parlor said.

Haymitch fell to his knees. Katniss and Peeta paled. Samantha, Rue, and Finnick just looked at each other. They knew nothing of the games. "It has been far too long since the last games happened. We need to remind people why there is no more games. Children of the victors will be choosen" said President Parlor.

 _Why now?_ Thought Katniss. Things had been stirring up. They all knew that. There had been talk of more games but, why now and why children of the victors. "I will find out more" said Haymitch.

"No you won't Haymitch. We will wait" said Katniss.

She had to be the voice of reason. They had to wait. Haymitch got up and hugged his daughter. He just knew she would be chosen. Katniss knew as well that her son would be chosen. "Dad what are the games?" Samantha asked.

Samantha always asked questions and never gave up until she got an answer. Haymitch let go of her. Looking her straight in the eye be said. "24 children where chosen to go in an arena. They were to fight to the death until only one was left."

She just nodded. Samantha heard a little about the games in school but, not that. "Why don't you take Rue back to our house. Finnick go with them and call Effie. She will want to be here" said Peeta.

Rue hopped onto Samantha's back. Finnick kicked open the door. He wanted to be there for this big meeting that was going to happen. Joanna caught the door. "Good kick Finnick. I knew there was a reason you were on the soccer team" said Joanna.

Finnick nodded as he walked out the door. Samantha followed suit. "Why can't we be there? We are old enough" said Finnick.

"But, Rue isn't and you know our parents won't let us be in there. I say were drop Rue off, call my mom then head back and ease drop" said Samantha.

Finnick thought that was a plan. Samantha's neighbor on the other side could watch Rue. He would too because they would tell him everything. They ran into Samantha's house. "Where's the fire" Jaxon called out.

He thought he was funny but, he was far from funny. Jaxon spent most of his days over at their house. His parents were hardly ever home. Jaxon was sitting watching t.v while playing with his iPad. "The games have started up again" Finnick said.

Effie paled and slowly got up from her chair. "They want you at the bakery mom" said Samantha.

"I'll go. You three stay here. Don't go out. It's almost eight" Effie stated.

After she left Samantha looked at Finnick. They would have to risk it. There was a knock at the door. Samantha answered it. "Jack what are you doing here?" She asked.

They had broke up a few weeks ago after she found out she was pregnant. It wasn't his but, Finnick's. "I heard about the games" said Jack.

Finnick cursed under his breath. He hated Jack with a capitol t. "Well, you best get home. It is almost eight. Jaxon watch Rue. We need to sneak out and if you tell Jack there will be a price to pay" Samantha said.

Jaxon didn't reply but, they left anyways after Rue got down. Making their way up the path Finnick asked. "Do your parents know?"

Samantha nodded. They knew alright. Haymitch went crazy when he found out. Effie was calm and cool about it. "You need to tell your parents and I am keeping it. I don't care if you are there or not" said Samantha.

Finnick hated that. He was going to be there. "I will be there Samantha and my parents know" he said.

She smiled as they hid behind the bakery. Katniss was speaking. "Our children will be chosen I am sure of it. They want us to pay for the rebellion."

Johanna was glad that she didn't have kids. Well, Jaxon was her's but, no one knew that. "Katniss everyone is gonna pay. I bet Annie's son is chosen" said Johanna.

Haymitch and Effie goaned. Annie's son would never make it out alive. He wasn't strong. "We have to stop this now" said Effie.

"No we wait it out. If they want to play games then we play. We gave them what they want just so we can tear it down" said Peeta.

He felt that they could stop these games before they started but, they had to do it the right way. "Fine" sad Haymitch.

A few days later a voice spoke out a again. "The reaping will take place tomorrow. Be ready boys and girls. The games are going to begin again. No one can volunteer for the games or anyone else" said President Parlor.

Samantha took a bite of her food as Jaxon just stared off into space. "Jaxon please eat your food" said Johanna.

Jaxon couldn't eat. He knew he wouldn't be chosen and he also knew he couldn't volunteer. "It isn't fair at all. What if I want to be in the games?" Jaxon asked.

He read up on the games and thought he could win them. Haymitch threw his fork down and left the table. He couldn't handle this. Effie got up and followed him. "Jaxon you don't want to be in the games. I faced two and survived but, this time is bound to be different" said Johanna.

She was very angry and knew her son was safe for now. Johanna hoped to keep it that way. That's why she left her district and moved here. "Your mother is right. I looked up the games and we don't want to be in them" said Samantha.

The next day Samantha put on her best dress. She brushed her long hair back then pulled it in a bun. Samantha cleaned up her messy room then walked down the stairs. "Hey mom and dad. I'm ready" she said.

Haymitch stormed to his and Effie's room. Effie hugged her daughter. "I want you to have this" Effie spoke.

She gave her a gold necklace with the letter s on it. Samantha put it on. "Mom I love it" she said.

Samantha walked out the door where Finnick was waiting. "I thought I would walk with you" Finnick said.

All the way she didn't say a word to him. Once in the square, she walked up to a table where they poked her. The lady smiled. She knew what was going on. "Have a nice day Miss Abernathy" Said the lady.

The lady knew Samantha was pregnant and that Finnick was the father. There was a spy in district twelve. "You too" Samantha replied in a angry voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha walked over to Finnick. He was talking to a younger boy who looked scared. "Finnick you know that we are going in there right?" Samantha asked.

She was very scared. It wasn't just her life at stake. Her child's life was at risk as well. Finnick picked up on it. "Samantha you both will make it out. I won't let anything happen to you" said Finnick.

Sure he didn't like her but, he couldn't let his child die. Finnick saw Haymitch come up to them. "Samantha we need to talk" said Haymitch.

He pulled his daughter away over to a grassy area. Haymitch had tears in his eyes. She hated to see her father cry. Haymitch cried his eyes and looked his daughter straight in the eye. "Make allies and only kill if you have too. Stay safe, don't take any risk that won't pay off. Know that I love you very much and please come to your mother and I" Haymitch told her.

Samantha started to cry. It was hard on her. She didn't want to be in the games and she knew she would be chosen. "Dad I don't want to go" she said through her tears.

Haymitch pulled her close as a voice rang out. It wasn't Effie and wasn't cheerful either. "Let the first Hunger Games begin of the new way. Up first is the girl" she said. She put her hand in the bowl and moved it around until she picked one. "Samantha Abernathy." She finished up.

Samantha let go of her father. She walked up the path then got on the stage where the woman was smiling. Samantha just stood there. "Finnick Mellark" she said her smile getting bigger.

He ran up to the stage and hugged Samantha. She hugged him back. They were taken to separate rooms. Effie and Haymitch were in the room. Effie walked over and hugged her daughter. She didn't want to see her go. Haymitch hung back. He knew he would be on the train ride. "Samantha you are strong and can do this. They break you at all" said Effie.

Samantha knew there was stronger people out there and that they could break her. She let her hair down not caring. Katniss walked in. "Samantha it is good to see you. Finnick sends his love. You have to make it out alive" said Katniss.

She just wanted to go home. A man walked in. "You will all have to leave. It is time for Abernathy to go" the man said.

The man pulled her away. "Don't I go with her?" Haymitch asked.

He shook his his head. "Dad please" she said.

The man yanked her from the room. He pushed her down the hall. Finnick was waiting there. "Let's go you two we don't have all day" he said.

Finnick rubbed her back on the way out to the train. Once aboard they saw Peeta sitting there. "I came but, the others couldn't" he sad.

They were both thinking the same thing. _Not him._ Samantha went to her room and laid down. This was too much stress and she was tired. Being four months pregnant could wear you out. Finnick knocked on the door. "Go away. I am too tired to deal with you Finnick" said Samantha.

He left her along for the rest of the ride. Samantha stayed in her room unless it was time to eat. Onnce the train stopped Peeta came in. "Samantha it's time to go. Listen you have to do well and score high" said Peeta.

Samantha smiled a little. At least he was honest. She dried the tears that had come all weekend. "Thanks" she said.

Her stylist was waiting her her. "Welcome Samantha, I'm Jake. I will make you good looking" he said.

Jake sit to work. He pinned her long brown hair back into a bun. Jake washed her up. Painting her nails red with black dots, he looked her over. "Now for the clothes" he said.

Jake pulled out several dresses which Samantha turned her nose up too. He smiled real big. This would be fun. Jake put several on her which didn't work. The last one was a black dress which was long and had short sleeves. "Nice now we just need your jump suit" said Jake.

Samantha knew that would be what she was wearing out. She met up with Finnick. "Well, look at you" Finnick said.

He liked the way that she looked. Samantha sat in a soft back chair. Finnick sat next to her as another tribute walked up to them. "Samantha and Finnick. Wow it has been far too long" said Michael.

Finnick smiled at him. _He sure has gotten hansome_ thought Samantha. Michael had short red hair with a round face and handsome blue eyes. "Yes that would be us" said Samantha.

A boy walked over to them. "You three won't last. My parents have been training me for this day. They knew the games would be back" he said laughing.

"Yea and I bet they have only been in one game" said Finnick.

The boy got in his face. He had short black hair and was from District 7. "So you will die along with them. None of you have trained and I'm Nick by the way" said Nick.

Samantha stood up. She would teach this boy a lesson. "So what I bet you wouldn't last three seconds out there training or no training. You don't have the will to kill" said Samantha.

She knew she didn't and Nick probably didn't either. Samantha was right. He wouldn't be able to kill. "Your right" sad Nick.

"Why don't you be our ally. You could help and I'm Samantha Abernathy" said Samantha.

Finnick pulled her away. He didn't like or trust the boy. Finnick didn't want him as an ally. "What are you playing at Samantha? He is big and strong. Nick could kill you real quick" said Finnick.

Samantha had a big smile on her face. "Yea and we need allies so work with me Finnick" said Samantha.

A bell rang and they were thrown off. Once back in their rooms Samantha sat down. It was big but, to her it didn't feel cozy at all. Finnick stormed in. "Nick is all for it. I hope your happy. Michael is also an ally" said Finnick.

He threw a book at the wall. Finnick was beyond mad. "That's great, Finnick. We need help" said Samantha.

Finnick stormed off. Samantha could get herself and the baby killed for all he cared. If she was going to be stupid he wasn't going to join her. The next day they went for training. Finnick was surrounded by three girls and a boy. Samantha tuned him out as she threw a knife which hit it's mark. "Great job, Samantha" said Nick.

He knew how to work it. Gain her trust now and kill her later. "Thanks Nick, I practice alot. Katniss has worked with me" said Samantha.

Finnick kept messing up because he was watching Samantha and Nick. Nick laughed at him. "Your boyfriend is dumb" said Nick.

"He's not my boyfriend. We aren't together. We are just having a baby that's all" said Samantha angry.

Nick backed off. He now had something he could use. Nick could use Samantha as bait to kill Finnick then kill her. It was the perfect plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Two people from Disrict 2 were working together. They both had short green hair and black eyes. They were throwing things around. Over the next few days Nick and Samantha worked together. A few other guys came over. "I am Brian and you are very good Samantha as well as you Nick" said Brian.

Brian had a shaved head and looked to 18 years old. He was tall and beefy. They learned he was from District 11. Samantha found that interesting where as Nick did not. Nick smiled. "Well teamwork can get you very far" Nick said.

They all left to await their scores. Finnick went in after everyone else but, Samantha. Sure he had strength but, he didn't want to show it off. Finnick tied some knots then walked out. That was the best he could do. "Samantha you need to nail it in there" Finnick said.

Samantha got up walked in the room and started throwing knives. Each one hit their marks but, two. She smiled as she walked out. "Finnick wait up" she sad.

He slowed to a pace so she could catch up. "What Samantha?" He asked in a husky voice.

Samantha stood next to him as they walked. "Why are you being mean? Nick was only trying to help" she said.

"Right and I don't trust him" said Finnick.

The interviews started and one by one each tribute went out. "Nick Hanes."

Nick waved to the crowd as he walked out. Being from district one he knew how this went. "Do you like it here?" Ceasar asked.

Nick smiled at the crowd as he replied. "They have been very welcoming to us all. I have enjoyed my time here."

Ceasar clapped as did the crowd. "Do you think you stand a chance against the others?" Asked Ceasar.

"I do but, there are some that could take me out in a heart beat" said Nick.

Soon Nick walked back stage where he was smiling. "Finnick Mellark" said Ceasar.

Finnick went out to where Ceasar was. He sat in the chair. "Are you nervous at all?" Asked Ceasar.

Finnick played with his hair a little while a small smile came to his lips. "Not at all. I know I will win the games" said Finnick.

Ceasar looked him in the eye. "So you are saying you could kill Samantha and your child?" Said Ceasar.

"No they will be killed by someone else. I know she won't last. Only one of her parents was a Victor not both. You see I have this plan in place with three girls but, I can't say what it is" Finnick said.

Ceasar nodded like he understood. "Thank you, Finnick" Ceasar said.

Samantha pushed his as he came back. "What was that?" She asked.

Finnick smiled at her. He was very thrilled. "The game baby. Don't you see they love me not you. I will win. Screw your dad. He wanted me to bring you home but, if you can't see the light then you die" said Finnick.

Samantha punched him then walked out as they called "Samantha Abernathy."

She sat down in the chair with grace. "Do have anything to say to that?" Asked Ceasar.

Samantha smiled at the crowd. "I grew up around him so I knew what he is saying is a lie. He can't win. Those girls are using him and he is using them" Samantha said.

The crowd laughed at that. "What do you think your chances are?" Cease asked.

"Well, I ain't gonna lie. I don't think I will make it out. They are stronger people than me out there" Samantha said.

The crowd loved that and Finnick went crazy. He couldn't believe her. Samantha knew she could make it out. "What do you think of the other triubutes?" He asked.

"To be honest I don't like any of them but, I need allies so I have to work with them" she said.

 _She is gonna die for real now. How can she say that_ thought Nick. He was very angry that he threw a chair across the room. Finnick chuckled at that. He found it very funny. "Thank you Samantha" said Ceasar.

"Your welcome Ceasar" said Samantha.

Samantha got up and walked out. Nick looked at Samantha with a smile on his face. "That was good Samantha but, being honest only get's you so far" Nick.

He walked away down the hall. It was on. Finnick looked at her. "Samantha I am sorry. I shouldn't have said those things. We need to take out Nick. He is the threat" said Finnick.

Samantha knew he was right but, she wasn't going to work with. Not after what he said. Finnick didn't care if their child died so how could she work with him. "Sorry, Finnick. I don't think so. I will take Nick out then kill you if I have to. You won't make it out a live if I have my way" said Samantha.

Back home in district twelve Effie was very worried. The interview went well but, Finnick didn't do as good. Katniss was worried as well. "Peeta needs to pull them together. I should have went" said Haymitch slamming his fork down. "He is gonna get them both killed."

Jaxon started to laugh. "Peeta doesn't have to do a thing. They will get each other killed. Did you see Michael? He looks good but, weak. Michael won't survive unless someons takes pity on him" said Jaxon.

Rue smiled. He was right. Effie and Katniss looked at him. Johanna smirked. That was her boy alright. "What do you mean?" katniss asked.

"They have each other and Michael has never been smart. I bet he teamed up with Samantha. Nick on the other hand has a good chance" said Jaxon.

They all knew this. Nick was a favorite to win for sure. He had the crowd and everyone loved him. "Right well I am heading home and to bed" said Katniss.

"Samantha come on. The only way you are gonna make it out is if we team up. We could work well together" said Finnick.

Samantha turned around to look at him. "Finnick these games aren't going to stop and working with you isn't going to happen" she said.

"Fine then why don't you just kill the baby yourself. At least it will know it's mother never loved it that way" Finnick spoke.

Samantha slapped him hard across the face. Finnick slapped her back. "Wake up. Everyone wants to kill us and they want us killed. If we work together we can end the games" Finnick said.

She nodded as she walked away. Samantha knew he was onto something. They needed to stop the games and they couldn't do it by themselves. Finnick walked over to Zack. "If you team with Samantha and me then we could stop Nick plus the games" Finnick said.

Zack was only in it to win and he was only going to save himself. He didn't want allies but, maybe this could work. "I'm in. Just lose Michael for now. He isn't smart and we don't need him. Shannon would be far better" said Zack.

Finnick wasn't sure he could trust Zack but, he was the best in training besides Nick. "Ok you tell Shannon and I figure something out with Michael" Finnick told him.

Zack nodded. He could tell his sister. "I can do that" said Zack.


End file.
